


delicate

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Gentle Sex, Homestuck - Freeform, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, Romantic setting, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 4: CunnilingusThe sun had set hours ago, and their dark bedroom was lit up by the flames of candles, a romantic touch to their surroundings that lit the mood.





	delicate

It was an indescribable sight to have Rose in front of her, completely at her mercy as she treated the human, and made her whimper her name in pleasure with a ragged breath, her hands tightly gripping the sheets.

Kanaya was the only person who had seen that, who knew what Rose liked, and how she sounded like during their most intimate moments of pure bliss, which skin pressed on skin, and release being the only goal between these two lovers.

Today was no exception, the troll would do anything to please her beautiful wife, and, she knew exactly how.

The sun had set hours ago, and their dark bedroom was lit up by the flames of candles, a romantic touch to their surroundings that lit the mood.

Kanaya was between Rose’s legs, carefully placing a kiss on her labia, before moving to her clit. Rose moaned, the slight touch being extremely sensitive. And the way she sounded was like a drug, Kanaya only wanted to keep going, all for her wife. The scent itself was almost enough to trap her in an enchanted, love drunk state. She wanted to devour her and her delicate sex.

So, she pressed another kiss onto her clit, before letting her wet tongue run down over it, before she sucked it with her lips. Rose whimpered, and Kanaya could get the sound of the sheets moving as she gripped them tighter.

She tasted heavenly, she knew she would never get enough, and the taste just intensified as she let her tongue continue to run down, until she finally let it slide into her warm wetness, a taste that was simply  _ Rose _ . She could never get enough of it, or her wife, especially as she looked up and saw her face.

Her eyes were closed, her face showing pure pleasure as she was rapidly breathing, whimpering at every move.

“Kanaya…” she whispered from under her breath, and hearing her name caused her heart to skip a beat.

She was the most beautiful woman alive, and Kanaya would make sure she knew that. So, she continued to service her lover with a smile on her face.


End file.
